


Lights, Camera, Stop

by CasualCazz



Series: Camera Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Blowjobs, Cam Whoring, Deep Throating, M/M, NSFW, Penetration, Sanscest - Freeform, Size Difference, Smut, Toys, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Use of Safe Word, Vibrators, kustard - Freeform, sweet aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: A sequel to my other fic,Smile for the Camera.Sans gets in front of the camera again.





	Lights, Camera, Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness me, it took me 3 whole months to write this and I’m surprised that I managed to finish this. This is a sequel to one of most popular works, Smile for the Camera, but it can definitely be a stand alone fic. Lights, Camera, Stop takes place after some time since the first fic. I was really going for something sweet along with smutty and I like to think I achieved that. Also, this is the raffle prize for @modambrosia and @saturnwonder who both requested pretty much the same thing, so I decided to combine their prizes. Thank you both for being so patient with me!!

Sans giggled as Red strapped a Go Pro camera on his forehead and secured it tightly with velcro. Red looked over to the smaller skeleton and grinned widely then roughly rubbed his skull affectionately. **  
**

“is there something on my face?” Red smirked and Sans laughed harder.

“you look like a _numbskull_ ” the smaller skeleton admitted, his smile wide and bright, “am i really gonna have to look at that thing the entire time?”

Red looked partially offended, but he could never stay mad at the small Sans, “first person view is the latest trend. but tibia honest, i don’t get it either.”

The bara lifted the other skeleton up and onto the bed, then kneeled down before him so they reached eye level. Red started off by pressing his teeth against Sans’s, but without the rich, passionate intent that he normally held. Sans paused for a second, before leaning into the soft and sweet kiss. His cheeks flushed blue and his soul pounded like a tribal drum as Red broke away and kissed the top of his skull fondly.

“do you want to do this?” red asked sternly.

Sans nodded his head.

“what’s the safe word?”

“pickles,” he said without hesitation.

“good,” Red beamed proudly, “i’m gonna turn on the camera now.”

The bara clicked the on button, and the familiar red light blinked. He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

“strip,” Red commanded.

“yes sir,”

Sans began by sliding off his oversized blue jacket. He had one that was just his size, but Red bought him a slightly larger one to to engulf his small frame. It fell to the floor undramatically, revealing nothing but a white tank top cascading down to his knees. It bended in with his milky white bones, smooth and uncracked, like an oyster’s pearl. His blue blush darkened as he shyly attempted to cover himself, but only managed to seductively sway his hips and outline his fine ribs through the thin white material. Sans stole a glance at Red’s crimson bulge. The bara panted heavily and stroked the wide girth underneath his shorts, then motioned Sans to come closer. The smaller skeleton obeyed and slid onto Red’s lap, his pelvis just right above the other’s dick. Red’s breath hitched at the contact, but he kept his cool. He reached for the hem of Sans’s tank top, and and pulled it over him. Sans lifted up his arms for easier access. Once it was off, Red lightly stroked his soft bones and ran over each of them with his thumb. Sans whined at the contact, moaning as his dripping cunt formed, the heat pooling to his core. Red hummed in amusement and grabbed various bullets and a vibrator beside him. With a little bit of tape, he strapped the small pink pods on each of Sans’s ribs then switched it on low. The little skeleton yelped and leaned further into his partner, then wrapped his arms around his neck in need. Red lifted Sans’s pelvis up with a smirk, and pressed the large vibrator against his hole. His juices dripped onto it quickly, coating it in its slickness, then Red roughly pushed it inside with a loud squelch. Sans gasped loudly and trembled while the bara’s dick twitched from how easily it went in. Red clicked it on the highest setting, then watched in amusement as Sans moved his hips, desperately taking in the length. Sweet fluids rolled down his legs and splattered onto Red’s thighs, but Sans didn’t care. All he could focus on was itching closer and closer to the brink of his first orgasm, but Red stopped him. The smaller skeleton made a sad noise, but the bara ignored it.

“get off,” he commanded, “on yer knees.”

Sans tightened his jaw, but he climbed off of Red’s lap and kneeled on the wooden floors in front of him. Red stood up, his height shadowing over him immensely, but Sans felt only comfort, not fear. The bigger skeleton stroked his lover’s chin and played with his mouth, then forced two thick fingers inside. Sans automatically formed a tongue and eagerly licked the appendages, sucking them hard. Once he released, Red gripped his blue tongue and pulled it out, playing with it hungrily. Sans moaned in lust, exciting his partner even further. Unable to wait any longer, Red pulled off his pants and his hard shaft sprang forth in Sans’s face, mesmerizing him with the pre dribbling down the length.

The bara motioned him towards it, and the smaller skeleton got to work right away. He licked the tip first, then gently sucked, getting use to the salty taste. Sans worked his way down the shaft, and formed a throat to take it in. He was still new to taking Red’s dick with his mouth, and his partner assured him that he was free to take his time with it. And took his time he did. Sans engulfed half of his length and licked the underside of Red’s dick, savoring the flavor. He bobbed his head, going in further and further every time he came down, till it reached the back of his throat and squirmed.   
  


“relax, sans. breathe through yer nose, yer doing great,” Red instructed.

Sans relaxed his throat and took a deep breath. He thought about stopping at this point, but he was determined to take the entire length his time. Remembering what Red had just said, he dropped his shoulders, and moved his head further and further until his skull bumped into Red’s pelvis. He held himself there, wide eyed, and allowed himself to get use to the feeling before moving again. Sans wrapped his hands around Red’s hip bones to steady his balance.

Meanwhile, Red trembled at the unexpected tightness, both surprised and proud of his little partner for the achievement. His toes curled as Sans moved along his shaft, with drool rolling down his chin and his eyelights glazed over. Huffing and panting, Red grabbed his partner’s skull and shoved him all the way to the base. Sans screamed at the unexpected force, but the sounds were too muffled by the dick in his mouth. Red moaned at the vibrations and his magic tingled in pleasure. He was tempted to throw his head back, but he remembered the camera, and kept his head down. Red released his head, and Sans resumed, but now he was much more comfortable with deep throating, and did so with efficient speed.

“fuck, pet. you learn quick,” Red panted, then grabbed the remote beside him, “think ya earned a little somethin’ too,”

The bara turned the vibrations on the bullet and the vibrator all the way up, sending the smaller skeleton into a spasm. Sans gasped for air and his eyes blew wide. He leaned back and whimpered, then thrusted his hips up to shove the vibrator deeper inside. Red snapped his fingers then pointed to his cock. Sans wasn’t finished yet. The smallere skeleton obediently took Red in his mouth once more, moaning in dripping ecstasy as the toys tortured him to the brink of pleasure. Despite that, Sans continued suck the dick with determination, and with his constant moans, Red felt himself pushing further towards the end, but he held off, not wanting this to end just yet. His partner on the other hand, was losing it. As the vibrations buzzed harshly, Sans became more and more messy and enthusiastic, then soon, he exploded with raw euphoria, bursting in sweet juices and even pushing the vibrator out. Red pulled out of Sans’s mouth, then turned the bullets on low and the smaller skeleton heaved, still riding the waves of his orgasm. The bara wiped the tears out of his partner’s eyes, and Sans nuzzled his hands lovingly.

“look at ya,” Red chuckled, “cumming from just givin a blowjob. you really are a slut,”

“yes,” Sans purred adoringly.

The bara smirked, and lifted the small skeleton onto the bed, “heh. now time for round two,”

Red spread his legs open and admired the perfect blue pussy in front of him, while giving Sans a moment to catch his breath. Stringy webs slicked over his hole and his large clit glistened with his reflection. Red carefully spread open his labia and licked his teeth. He slid his dick over it, grinding on the small cunt, but didn’t push himself inside just yet. He flicked his clit with his head and toyed with it in amusement. Sans shot him a look, then averted his eyes, mouth wavering.

“what? got sumthing to say?” Red raised a bone brow.

Sans glared harder, but didn’t say anything.

“c’mon pet. speak,”

Sans balled his fists and impatiently whined, “stop playing, and fuck me already!”

Red threw his head back and laughed, then restrained Sans’s wrists above his head, his flaming eye lights glowing wildly, “as you wish,”

With the snap of his hips, Red buried himself deep inside his partner’s tight pussy, propelling himself in the heated momentum. Sans gasped and curled his fingertips into the pillow under him, losing himself in the turgid assault. Red finds the remote and turned the vibrations on the bullets all the way up again, then grunted as Sans’s walls tightened instantly around him. The smaller skeleton howled in delight and panted like an animal in heat. He thrusted his hips upward and came again, but Red didn’t slow down one bit. He felt Sans tapping on his arms, but didn’t register it and continued to pound harder and deeper inside, lost in himself as he came closer and closer to his orgasms.

Sans however, twitched and cried out in pain after cumming again. His vagina felt like it was on fire, and a growing sense of anxiety and panic took over him. He screamed out Red’s name, but the bara couldn’t hear. His eyes were glazed over and focused on one thing. Tears swelled up in his eyes, his voice choked, and his body trembled but he was able to calm himself down for just a moment.

“red! pickles! pickles!”

Red was knocked out of his trance and out pulled out immediately then switched off the vibrations. He carefully kept his distance from the smaller skeleton, but placed his hand on his knee to reassure him that he’s here and that he’s not going away until Sans wants him too.

“sans, take deep breaths. breathe with me, alright?” Red demonstrated and Sans followed soon after. Once the smaller skeleton had calmed down enough, Red lowered his voice and spoke gently, “do you want me to hold you right now?”

Unable to form his words, Sans nodded. Red moved in closer and crossed his legs, then pulled his partner close to his chest. Sans’s bones trembled as he sniffled and the bara took this opportunity to discard the bullets around his ribs. Once they were all gone, Red tightly wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton and stroked his head lovingly.

“yer okay sweetheart. if you can, tell me what’s going on,”

Sans buried his face into Red’s ribs and shuddered, “it hurt,”

“i’m so sorry,” Red kissed the top of his skull and nuzzled him deeply. He suddenly realized the Go Pro on still on his head, and that it was still streaming live. Red took it off, clicked the power button, and threw it on the ground. He shushed Sans’s whimpers and tightened his hold, “you did so well though. i’m so proud of you.”

Red could feel Sans nod his head and relaxed his bones against him. The small skeleton struggled out of the bara’s hold and tried to break out of his daze. Red took this opportunity to wrap him up in a warm blanket and wander into the bathroom. He grabbed his softest towel then returned to clean up his partner. Sans choked out a small ‘thank you’ and Red gave him his best smile. He leaned in close and pressed their mouths together, letting the towel slipped through his fingers. Sans returned the kiss and giggled. Red sighed in relief as he felt his temperature go down, then he carried Sans, princess style, and brought him to the couch in the living room.

“how are you doing, sans?” Red checked in with him.

“a little bit better. i’m sorry for ruining the stream-”

“no, stop,” the bara kneeled down and placed his hands on Sans’s shoulders, looking at  him straight in the eyes, “never apologize for that. your happiness and safety is worth more to me than a couple views.”

Sans blinked in surprise and blushed deeply, a small smile carving through his adorable face. Red chuckled and went into the kitchen, bring back water, snacks, and of course ketchup for the little one. After the two of them get comfortable, with Sans’s head leaning against Red’s arm as he sank into the couch, the two of them turned on a silly romantic comedy- at Sans’s request. Red definitely didn’t care about this stuff, but it made his partner smile, so he’d bare through it.

“sans,” Red said quietly.

“yeah?” he hummed.

“i love you,”

Even without seeing it, Red could feel Sans’s smile stretch far and wide.

“i love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Tumblr](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
